


The warmest hug

by minhyukspout



Series: To Be Loved And To Love [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukspout/pseuds/minhyukspout
Summary: Before he knew it, Kihyun was falling in love again.





	The warmest hug

  
When Kihyun met Minhyuk, it was in the most basic way. They worked together. Minhyuk was nice and funny and actually did his work so Kihyun liked him. They quickly became friends, having a lot in common.

  
It wasn’t rare for one of them to ask the other to come with him to buy some clothes or even just get a coffee. The conversation flowed easily and they both were comfortable with each other. One moment they could have a passionate talk about their favorite kind of windows and the next they were talking about racism in the movie industry. As much as Kihyun loved those talks, he really loved the calm moments, the ones where for the first time he was comfortable enough with someone to just stay quiet. Sometimes they were working on something, other times they were reading and more often than he could think possible they were just enjoying being in each other's presence.

  
It had been so long since Kihyun had been able to feel so comfortable with someone who wasn't talking to him through a screen. It felt different but so, so welcome. And Minhyuk made everything so easy, so comfortable. Just seeing a text from Minhyuk, saying he was eating cereal, made him feel ten times better. Maybe Minhyuk was his guardian angel because there was no way someone he knew for less than two months could bring so much comfort and happiness into his life. Kihyun was seriously starting to get addicted to it.

  
Minhyuk was the breath of fresh air he desperately needed after the break-up. He allowed him to be himself 100% and never judged. Minhyuk was both loud and calm, like the sea. He made a lot of noise and could be very loud and yet he managed to appease people. He was caring and funny, a bit sarcastic, brutally honest with his thoughts and feelings. Minhyuk's honesty might be Kihyun's favorite thing about him. He never hesitated to tell his feelings and what he thought. Kihyun admired that and Kihyun definitely needed that in his life. It was refreshing, to have such an honest relationship with someone. Kihyun really liked having Minhyuk in his life.

  
Before he knew it, Kihyun was falling in love again. He had no idea how to deal with it. It couldn’t be, right? Only a few months after his break-up, it felt impossible. Yet here he was. The tiniest smile from Minhyuk would make his day better. His protective side would come out full force if he saw Minhyuk feel down and he would do anything to comfort him. More often than not, he would catch himself thinking about kissing him, hugging him close.

  
It took Kihyun some time to get used to this. It was overwhelming. Falling in love was overwhelming. All this love you have for someone, so raw and just there. What was he supposed to do with it ? Even if Minhyuk reciprocated his feelings, which was unlikely, he wasn’t sure he was ready yet for another relationship. He was a bit too scared to trust someone else like he had once and to be left alone again. He was not ready to take this risk. And he wouldn’t want Minhyuk to get into a relationship with someone who still thinks about his ex, he deserved better. So much better.

  
So Kihyun decided to not do or say anything. He was content to love Minhyuk from where he stood. Content to even be a part of his life, to be able to help him and be his best friend. It was more than enough to him. Even if the urge to kiss him came way too often.

  
As time went on, Kihyun started noticing more and more thing about Minhyuk. How pretty his uneven blink was, how delicate it made him look. He loved looking into his eyes, those nice, big and sparkly eyes. They held a whole universe in them, were so honest. He could spend hours just looking at Minhyuk’s eyes. And sometimes he did, when they would just lay in bed for hours, talking softly. It was some of Kihyun’s favourite moments. Talking with Minhyuk felt like the warmest hug possible. But what Kihyun started to notice the most was his lips. Minhyuk took great care of his skin in general and his lips were no exception. They were always mosturized, a bit pink and shining. So fucking attractive. It made Kihyun want to kiss them softly, to test how soft they actually felt. And maybe he wanted to bite them a bit too. They were just so tempting, right there, asking to be kissed.

  
Okay, so Kihyun was in deep. Like really really deep. And as much as he loved loving Minhyuk from the side, he wished he could have more. Wished Minhyuk would look at him the same was he did, love him the same way he did. But Kihyun couldn’t control his best friend’s feelings and he was more than happy to just have him in his life.

  
Months went by like that. Kihyun kept loving him from afar. Except now it wasn’t enough anymore. He felt like he was lying to Minhyuk by keeping this secret. Minhyuk was always so honest with his feelings and he felt like he was being dishonest. Not only to Minhyuk but also to himself. He knew Minhyuk would still accept him no matter what and that their relationship wouldn’t change. But he wanted to do this for himself. However, saying that he would confess was easier said than done. No matter how much he told himself he wasn’t doing this in hope that Minhyuk was going to reciprocate his feelings, getting rejected never felt good.

  
He took some weeks to prepare himself. He wanted to prepare what to say, to be as prepared as he could for the rejection that would follow. But no matter how prepared he was, in the end he was just a man with a soft heart for Lee Minhyuk. And he ended up confessing earlier than he had planned.  
They were lying next to each other, out in a park, looking at the sky. It was in the afternoon and they were just looking at the clouds. It was so peaceful. Minhyuk made Kihyun see the world around him in a brighter light. Before, Kihyun would have probably found it a bit cheesy to just lie on the ground and watch clouds but with Minhyuk it felt so good. Minhyuk had just mentioned the idea and Kihyun had already proposed to cook something to eat. So now they were here, under the shadows of some trees, looking at the sky and trying guess what that cloud looked like. It was just really nice and relaxed. Kihyun was listening to Minhyuk talk about how that cloud looked exactly like a lily when he started feeling overwhelmed with his feelings. All he could think about was how much he loved that man, the purest and strongest love ever. So he just started talking.

  
“Min?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I’m in love with you.”

  
The silence that followed was the most deafening silence Kihyun ever went through. No matter how at peace he thought he was with his feelings, his heart was beating way faster than usual. When Minhyuk started to turn his head towards him, so they were now lying on their back with their face close to each other, his heart missed a beat or two. Minhyuk smiled softly and while his hand went to find Kihyun’s, he said:

  
“I’m in love with you too.”

  
That was something Kihyun hadn’t planned. His mind was blank.

  
“Ki?” Minhyuk squeezed his hand. Still no answer. “Okay, take your time to process this.”

  
After a few minutes of silence, Minhyuk’s thumb still stroking his hand, he finally spoke.

  
“You’re in love with me.” It wasn’t a question.  
“Yes.”  
“And I’m in love with you.”  
“That’s what you said, yes.”  
“Okay. Wow.”  
“What’s happening in your brain right now? I can see it fuming.”  
“I just… I didn’t expect you to reciprocate. That’s all. And I’m overwhelmed.”  
“Overwhelmed by what Ki?”  
“With how happy I’m feeling right now. With the feeling of your hand in mine.” He smiled softly. “With how much I love you.”

  
Minhyuk’s hand squeezed his again, a bit harder this time.

  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Please, yes.”


End file.
